I'm Here Dean!
by aydesweetheart
Summary: Dean remember his mother told him that angel is watching him. He never forget that before his mom was kill by the demon when everything change. He didn't believe an angel before, but now he does after his friend Cas save him when he was at the hell. The problem is that Dean can't sleep, because he have nightmare about the hell and his painful past memories can Cas save Dean or not.


Hey guys I thought maybe I should start with new story don't worry I'm still adding the first story with chapters coming up. I'm still having a problem with some grammar error and spelling if you see it let me know please and thank you.

P.S: They do not belong to me the Supernatural or the characters it belong to the author who wrote it. Please review or comment about this story and thank you again. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Here Dean**

Dean and Sam decided to stay at Bobby's place to take a break after three weeks they been working on lots of cases. Sam decided to help Bobby organizing the bookies in the living while Dean working on fixing the cars that Bobby couldn't fixed. Sam and Bobby relised that Dean only slept four or three hours a sleep. They're concern about him for not sleeping well. Sam been trying to talk to Dean about his sleeping problem, but Dean told his brother that he fine. Bobby and Sam doesn't believe he alright.

"Would you guys stop worry about me! I'm fine alright it just I'm not that tired." said Dean

They are in Bobby's kitchen room where they are eating, but they decided to ask Dean what's wrong with him.

"No you not Dean! Look we understand that you not sleeping well and it not like you when you can't sleep at all." said Sam

"I have to agree with Sam. Dean what's bother you?"

"Nothing bother me alright!" Shouted Dean. He raise up was about to leave until his brother block him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong." Sam cross his arm and waiting for Dean to tell them.

"Argh I'm not going say anything alright so get out of my way or I'll shoot you." Dean was getting angry.

Sam and Bobby was shock that Dean threat his own brother like he is his enemy. They relised that Dean is getting worst then before.

"Dean! He your brother you can't threat him like that!" said Bobby

Dean wasn't listen Bobby and was about to walk past through Sam, but his brother grad his arm which was bad idea. Dean grad his brother arm and pull it behind his brother's back.

"Argh Dean that ... hurt...let go of ...me ahhhh!" Shouted Sam

"Dean let him go now!" Bobby grad Dean to get away from Sam.

"Let me go Bobby or else!" Shouted Dean

"This isn't like you, Dean stop!" Said Bobby

_"Dean! Cas we need your help now!" _thought Sam

They heard a sound of wing look back saw Cas. Cas saw Bobby was holding Dean and Sam hold his own arm where Dean hurt him. He use his grace and put Dean to sleep. Dean fell a sleep and Bobby caught him before he fall down to the ground. They reliefs after Dean went to sleep.

"Cas how long is Dean going to sleeping?" Said Sam

"Not that long about four or five hours it depend how he is sleeping. What's going on with Dean?" Said Cas

"Dean been acting strange and he not getting any sleep a lots." Said Bobby

"I see now." Said Cas with concern face and worry.

"Cas please help Dean. You are the only one when Dean open up to you but not us." Said Sam

"I'll see if I could, but right now lets him get some rest." Said Cas

Bobby and Sam carry Dean than put him to the couch where he can get some sleep. Cas decided to stay with them a little longer and look after Dean.

"Oh crap I forgot." said Bobby

Sam look at Bobby, "Forgot what Bobby."

"We were support to get the supplies that we order it remember." Bobby went to get his key.

"Oh shoot that right, but we can't leave Dean here Bobby." Sam look his brother who still sleeping.

"I will look after Dean while you help Bobby." Cas pull a chair right next to the couch and stay guard Dean.

Sam nodded than went with Bobby to get supplies.

~Dean's dream~

Dean and his mother at the garden

"hahahaha mommy look what I have." young Dean walking toward his mother to show it the red roses.

"They look pretty Dean." Said his mother

"Hahahahahaha. Uh Daddy." younger Dean saw his father and ran toward him.

~Dean, Mary, John and Sam are at Sam's nurse room~

"Hey ace do you think Sam can play football with us?" Said John

"No dad hahaha Sam can't play with us because he small." said younger Dean

"Alright time to go to sleep Dean goodnight." Said Mary

"Ok mommy night, night Sammy."

"Come on ace let go to your room to get some sleep." said John

"Night daddy night mommy."

~The house on fire~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary scream

Dean woke up rush to Sam's room, but saw his mother on the ceiling and saw blood on his mother stomach also fire around her. "Mommy no!"

John give Dean to Sam, "Dean take your brother and run as fast as you cancan! Go Dean now!"

Dean took his brother without looking back and they got out the house on time.

~Dean nine year old~

"Dean shoot it now!" shouted John running toward Dean where the werewolf is chasing him.

Dean shot the werewolf to the forehead, but he was shaking up a little. He try not to show his father how scare he is.

"Good job Dean."

~Dean eighteen year old~

"Where were you when I needed you to look after your brother Dean uh answer me!" Shouted John. He punched Dean to his stomach.

"~cough~ I was at the store to get some food Dad."

"You know it your job to looked after Sam! We can't take a risk Dean!"

~Dean twenty-one~

"Sam?" Dean and Sam are in their room while their father went to the bar.

"I'm still going Dean and you not going to stop me alright." Said Sam

Dean nodded, but heart broken that his brother is leaving him and their father, "Let me take you a ride to the bus stop.

~Yellow eyes demon processed John's body and Dean and Sam against the wall~

"Dean don't you see they don't want you anymore that why they left you. You are useless." Said demon

"Dad don't let him hurt me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean shouted by the demon attacking him.

"DEAN NOOOO!" shouted Sam.

~Dean and Sam at the car~

"How long did you get Dean." asked Sam looking him.

"A year." Dean looking the ground

"Why Dean? Why did you do it?" shouted Sam

"It my job Sam alright! I have to look after to you."

"Dean, sacrificed yourself over and over again, but don't you think that I can do that for you."

~Dean and the other at the little girl house when Ruby was Processed~

"Wait Sam that not Ruby!" Dean shouted

The Demon use the power and push Dean to the table and Sam to the wall.

"How long?"said Dean

"Oh Dean right when she been gone missing for a while and now you're mine," she went to the door and open, "Sicken boy."

The hell hound dog went to Dean and attacking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAM!"

"Stop please DEAN, DEAN!" shouted Sam.

~Dean in Hell~

"Someone help me PLEASE! SAM SAMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Come on now Dean all you have to join us was work with me and you won't have to go through the pain anymore mmmm." Said the demon.

"I already told you sicken with a sun shine." said Dean

"Very well than you leave me no choice Dean." He stubbed Dean

~Dean's dream endend~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean shouted

"Dean, Dean wake up please wake up." Said Cas

Dean woke up and saw Cas next thing he did hug Cas tightly.

Cas shock and confuse, "Dean what wrong?"

Dean try not to cry, "Don't leave me please."

Cas hold Dean, "I'm here Dean, I'm here Dean." he repeat it over and over.

Dean clam down and stop crying, but he couldn't let go Cas. Cas didn't mind and understood what Dean need is someone who can comfort him. Someone who he can trust like he trust Cas. Cas decided to show Dean that he never show to anyone about his wings.

"Dean I'm going to show you something, but I need you to close your eyes alright."

Dean nodded and close his eyes. Cas took a deep breath try to open his wings. After Cas open his wings out he told Dean to open his eyes. Dean open his eyes and shock Cas's wings were big and very beautiful black wings.

"They are beautiful Cas." Dean face turn to aw like he never see before.

"Thank you Dean. Would you like to touch it?" ask Cas

"Really?" Dean surprise

He nodded. He let go Dean and turn around let Dean pet his wings. "Yes Dean I don't mind at all."

Dean reached to touch Cas's wings slowing when he finally touch the wings it was soft he ever felt before. "_So soft and it feel warm as well."_ thought Dean

Cas can tell that Dean is being gentle and shaking by touching his wings. "_I can tell he is a afraid of hurting me_." he turn around to face Dean and let him continuing petting his wings. Dean happy that Cas let him pet his wings. He started to feel sleepy, but he want to continuing playing Cas wings.

"It alright Dean get some sleep you look tired."

"Alright only if you ~yawn~ stay here with me." Dean didn't know that he put his face on Cas chest while he holding Cas's shirt tightly.

"Sleep dream Dean. I'm here Dean." Cas smile at Dean the way he acting like a child, but it nice to see Dean happy. He wrap his wings around Dean to protect him and make it like a warm blanket.

"Cas we're back uh." said Sam. He saw Cas holding his older borther who is sleeping. Sam was shock to see his brother is happy peacefully and how he holding Cas tightly. He smile about how rare to see his brother happy. He pull out his phone and took a picture. He knew that Cas and Dean are very close together ever since Cas brought Dean back to hell. "_Thank you Cas for saving Dean and look after him._" thought Sam. He leave Cas and Dean alone.

~THE END~

* * *

Man that a lots of writing anyway that it for this story, but don't worry there going more coming up pretty soon see you guys later. Please review or comment this story and thank you. :)


End file.
